Ability power
Ability power (AP) is a champion statistic that increases the effectiveness of most abilities. It stacks additively. Effects that benefit from ability power receive a bonus based on a certain percentage of a champion's current ability power. For example, if a spell deals 100 damage and a champion has 50 ability power, the spell's damage will increase by 10. In-game, spell descriptions do not display the percentage, but do display the resulting bonus; the previous example would display as 100 (+10). Increasing Ability Power Items * * * * / maximum mana (occurs up to 2 times every / seconds). Bonus caps at +750 bonus mana.|2700}} * * * * * * * * * * * * * . 1.5 second cooldown.|3000}} * * * / (maximum +20 ability power, +200 health, and +200 mana).| +450 health, +450 mana. Unique Passive: On leveling up, restores 150 health and 200 mana over 8 seconds.|2800}} * seconds. (15% for multi-target and damage-over-time spells).|2900}} * bonus armor and ability power. This bonus stacks up to 30 times.|1160}} * * * * * / . / second cooldown.|2400}} * * Variable Availability * * * * * * * * * * seconds, up to 80. Killing a large monster will consume up to 40 stacks and grant 1 bonus gold per stack consumed. Unique - Gold Income: You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item.|2000}}. * seconds, rendering you invulnerable and untargetable but unable to take any action. 90 second cooldown.|3500}} * seconds, you are invulnerable and untargetable but cannot take any actions. 90 second cooldown.|3260}} Champion Abilities Note: Only the ability power buffs of these abilities are shown here. To read more information on each of these abilities, follow the links to their champions' pages. * adds 50% of his total magic resistance to his bonus ability power. * grants him ability power for 25 seconds. * grants himself ability power, and grants nearby allies half of that amount. * passively generates souls for him to collect, with each soul collected permanently granting ability power. * permanently grants him 1 ability power when the ability kills a unit and passively grants him ability power when he kills a champion from any damage source. * grants him 3 ability power per level. * grants him 45 ability power. * grants him 1 ability power per 40 bonus health. Masteries * increases your champion's ability power by per champion level ( at level 18). * increases your champion's ability power by 6. * increases your champion's ability power by % per rank. * causes your champion's basic attacks to deal bonus magic damage equal to 5% of your Ability Power. Neutral buffs * The buff grants +40 ability power (among other bonuses) for 4 minutes. Runes * and runes increase ability power. Trivia * The ability with the largest AP ratio is , with a maximum AP ratio of counting initial cast and the target taking damage from all 45 ticks of tibbers aura damage. * The second and third bounces of scale exponentially, however the low base ratio means it will not beat other spells at normal levels of AP. * , , , , , , , and have no abilities or innate effects that scale with ability power. * Aside from and , who may obtain theoretically infinite ability power due to the passive effects of and respectively, and , whose interacts with a metagame mechanic not intended to be seen in gameplay (bonus magic resistance when disconnected), the highest attainable ability power by a playable champion is 1729.886... on . To reach this amount, he must: ** have a fully stacked and five . ** have a full page of runes. ** Maximum ranks in the , , and masteries. ** possess the buff. ** have consumed an . ** be affected by the auras of nearby abilities ** have killed an enemy with the same setup (except a in place of one of the & buff and maximum ranks in the Mastery as well as maximum ranks in , , and masteries.) with : This combination will result in having 1729.886... AP. The ghost spawned will have 2733.424... AP, though his abilities cannot be used. : Relevant mathematics: :: AP ( 4|Rabadon's Deathcap}} |Seraph's Embrace}} |Force runes}} ) ( |Rabadon's Deathcap passive}} |Archmage}}) :: AP ( 5|Rabadon's Deathcap}} |Force runes}} )|Children of the Grave}}) ( |Rabadon's Deathcap passive}} |Archmage}}) :: ghost AP ( |75% Morde AP}} ( |Rabadon's Deathcap passive}} |Archmage}}) * is able to obtain the highest level 1 value of Ability Power in the game (without disconnecting) at more than 126.46725 AP. This is achieved by a combination of the following effects: ** ** Galio's Base MR 31.25 ** (30 MR) ** (15 MR or more) ** (10 MR) ** (10 MR) ** (25 AP) ** Full ranks of , , , , and masteries (6.89 AP + 5 MR) ** A rune page consisting of entirely flat-value Ability Power runes (36.18 AP) ** 31.25 base + 30 from bulwark + 15 from Braum + 10 from Mordekaiser + 10 from Orianna + 5 from Masteries (+ 0.05 x 70 Bonus MR) = 104.75 MR = 52.375 AP ** (36.18 + 6.89 + 25 + 52.375) x 1.05 = 126.46725 cs:Ability power de:Fähigkeitsstärke es:Poder de habilidad fr:Puissance pl:Moc umiejętności zh:法术强度 Category:Magic champion statistics